The present invention relates to doors and more particularly to a door guard which prevents the mosquitoes, flies or other insects from entering into the house in summer time and the sands or the wind from penetrating into the house in winter time.
In the summer time, many insects such as the mosquitoes, flies grow quickly in the ditch, weeds, etc. They enter into the house to sting people. Although, there is window screen to prevent them. They may enter through the crevice under the door.
In the winter time, the sand or the chilly wind also penetrates into the crevice even that the door is closed. So that a door guard is necessary to provide under the door.
The present invention has a main object to provide a door guard which prevents the insects such as the mosquitoes and flies from entering the crevice under a door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door guard which prevent the sand and the chilly wind from penetrating into the house in winter time.
Accordingly, the door guard of the present invention comprises a pair of positioning seats of symmetrical configuration secured to the lower portion of a door and a door guard releasably disposed to the seats. The guard includes an upper plate made of flexible material and a lower plate made of web. In the summer time, put the lower plate at lower position and under the door so as to prevent the insects from entering into the house. If in the winter time, make the door guard upside-down to have the upper plate at the lower position and under the door so as to prevent the sand and chilly wind from penetrating into the house.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.